Look After Her
Clara Oswald poked her head out of the door of the room in which she was protecting something special. Clara Oswald passa la tête par la porte de la pièce dans laquelle elle protégeait quelque chose de spécial. The Doctor has to come past soon, she thought, I don't want to be the one to tell him this, though, it's going to destroy him. Le docteur doit venir bientôt passé, pensait-elle, je ne veux pas être le seul à lui dire cela, cependant, il va le détruire. She withdrew back into the room, closing her eyes and exhaling slowly. Elle se retira dans la pièce, fermant les yeux et en expirant lentement. Clara tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to overflow, as she heard running footsteps - the Doctor. Clara a essayé de retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de déborder, comme elle entendit courir traces - le docteur. “Doctor!” Clara yelled. «Docteur!" Cria-t-Clara. Her voice didn't hide her grief. Sa voix n'a pas caché sa douleur. The Doctor called back, and Clara poked her head out again. Le docteur rappelé, et Clara passa la tête à nouveau. “There's- there's something you have to see. "There's-il quelque chose que vous devez voir. You um…you won't like it, though.” She flicked her head towards the door, withdrawing inside again. Vous euh ... vous n'aimerez pas, cependant. "Elle jeta sa tête vers la porte, retirer l'intérieur de nouveau. The Doctor was confused - what had Clara found that he wouldn't like? Le docteur a été confondu - ce qui avait Clara constaté qu'il ne voudrait pas? He approached the door to the room, before asking himself something. Il s'approcha de la porte de la chambre, avant de se demander quelque chose. Where was Rose? Où était Rose? Rose had been brought back to his dimension only months before, and he loved being in her company again. Rose avait été ramené à sa seule dimension mois avant, et il aimait être en sa compagnie à nouveau. It had been too long since he'd seen her, and he felt happy again - a proper, constant happiness. Il avait été trop longtemps qu'il l'avait vue, et il se sentait heureux à nouveau -, un bonheur constant approprié. But now that was pushed aside as he sped his pace and entered the room. Mais maintenant, qui a été mis à l'écart comme il a accéléré son rythme et entra dans la chambre. The Doctor saw Clara next to a something - a something that was in the shape of a human body - a something whose body was all too familiar. Le docteur a vu Clara à côté de quelque chose - quelque chose qui était dans la forme d'un corps humain - une chose dont le corps était trop familier. Clara was crying, fat tears rolling down her cheeks. Clara pleurait, grosses larmes roulant sur ses joues. “We - we were running, trying to get away from them -” she was referring to the villains the Doctor had only moments ago managed to remove from the premises - Cybermen. "Nous - nous courions, essayant de s'éloigner d'eux -" elle faisait allusion aux méchants le docteur avait il ya quelques instants réussi à retirer des lieux - Cybermen. “- And she was in the way of a particularly angry one…and he…he…” Clara's voice dissolved into sobs. »- Et elle était dans le chemin d'un être particulièrement en colère ... et il ... il ..." La voix de Clara dissous en sanglots. The Doctor could only stare, his breath coming in short, sharp gasps, and shaking his head, tears stinging his eyes. Le docteur ne pouvait regarder, son souffle venant courtes, vives exclamations, et en secouant la tête, les larmes piquer les yeux. No. He'd only just got her back. Non, il avait juste obtenu son dos. How could she be gone so quickly. Comment pouvait-elle être allé si vite. A choking noise issued from him as the Doctor's knees failed him and he collapsed, head in hands, long fingers wracking through his hair, strands coming out into his palms. Un bruit d'étouffement délivré de lui comme les genoux du docteur lui manqua et il s'est effondré, la tête dans les mains, les doigts longs éprouvante dans ses cheveux, brins sortant dans ses paumes. He had failed to protect her again. Il avait échoué à la protéger à nouveau. Slowly, he crawled over to Rose's body, picking up her limp form, holding her in his arms. Lentement, il rampa vers le corps de Rose, ramassant son formulaire mou, tenant dans ses bras. The Doctor rested his head on Rose's shoulder, weeping loudly and violently into her body. Le docteur posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Rose, pleurant bruyamment et violemment dans son corps. Clara rubbed her hand on his shaking back, trying to comfort him. Clara frotte sa main sur son dos en secouant, en essayant de le réconforter. “DON'T TOUCH ME!” The Doctor screamed at her, taking his head away from Rose's shoulder, red eyes meeting Clara's own. "NE TOUCHEZ PAS MOI!" Le docteur a crié à elle, prenant sa tête loin de l'épaule de Rose, réunion des yeux rouges Clara propre. He looked so weak now, so sad, so old. Il avait l'air si faible maintenant, si triste, si vieux. It hurt her to see him this worked up and hurt. Il lui faisait mal de le voir ce traité et mal. The Doctor soon returned his head to the blonde's shoulder, rocking her back and forth. Le docteur revint bientôt sa tête sur l'épaule de la blonde, elle bascule en arrière. He whispered in a language Clara couldn't understand, probably Gallifreyan, that sounded strangely like “I'm sorry, I'm sorry,” over and over again. Il murmura dans une langue Clara ne pouvait pas comprendre, probablement Gallifreyan, qui sonnait étrangement comme «Je suis désolé, je suis désolé," encore et encore. He stayed like that for ten minutes, before he stopped rocking her and he stopped muttering in Gallifreyan. Il est resté comme ça pendant dix minutes, avant d'arrêter sa bascule et il s'arrêta marmonnant dans Gallifreyan. A yell issued from the Doctor, a pained, hurt, yet extremely angry scream. Un hurlement émis du docteur, une peiné, blessé, encore très en colère cri. Clara looked up, and saw the Doctor had placed Rose's body down and was now on his knees, banging his fists madly on the wall where he was. Clara leva les yeux, et vit le docteur avait placé le corps de Rose vers le bas et était maintenant à genoux, en frappant ses poings follement sur le mur où il était. “THIS WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!” He yelled, “YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO STAY THIS TIME, YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO STAY, AND TRAVEL FOREVER WITH ME! "Ce n'était pas censé se produire!" Il a crié, «Vous étiez censé rester ce temps, vous ne devions rester, ET VOYAGE POUR TOUJOURS AVEC MOI! WE WERE SUPPOSED TO BE HAPPY!” The Doctor brought his hands to the top of his head, tangling his long fingers in his hair, pulling out strands of the silky brown hair. Nous étions censés être heureux! "Le docteur a ses mains au dessus de sa tête, enchevêtrement de ses longs doigts dans ses cheveux, tirant brins de cheveux bruns soyeux. He was still yelling incoherent words, swears, curses, everything Clara had known the Doctor would never do unless he was broken - really broken. Il était encore à crier des paroles incohérentes, jure, les malédictions, tout Clara avait connu le docteur ne ferait jamais à moins qu'il était cassé - vraiment cassé. “Doctor - Doctor, calm down,” Clara approached him cautiously, placing her hand on his shoulder, still violently shaking, “Maybe we should - go back to the TARDIS. "Docteur - le docteur, calmez-vous," Clara s'approcha prudemment, plaçant sa main sur son épaule, toujours secouant violemment, "Peut-être que nous devrions - revenir à la TARDIS. I'll help you take her back.” She shuffled over to Rose's legs, preparing for if Doctor would actually cooperate and bring her back to the ship. Je vais vous aider à prendre son dos. "Elle glissa sur les jambes de Rose, préparer si le docteur serait effectivement coopérer et la ramener à bord du navire. The Doctor nodded, still sobbing quietly. Le docteur hocha la tête, toujours sanglotant doucement. He gently lifted Rose's upper body, putting his arms under hers, and Clara took up her legs. Il souleva doucement le haut du corps de Rose, en mettant ses bras sous le sien, et Clara a pris ses jambes. They took her back to the TARDIS, placing her on a comfy couch that had, for some reason, been beside the console. Ils l'ont ramenée à la TARDIS, en la plaçant sur un canapé confortable qui avait, pour une raison quelconque, été à côté de la console. Clara left the Doctor alone, retreating to her bedroom up the TARDIS's hall. Clara a quitté le docteur seul, se retirant dans sa chambre jusqu'à la salle du TARDIS. The TARDIS hummed sadly, sound-proofing the console room. Le TARDIS fredonnait malheureusement, insonorisation de la salle de la console. “I knew I should've never tried to bring you back from there…you were happy with John.” The Doctor whispered hoarsely. «Je savais que je devais n'ai jamais essayé de vous ramener de là ... vous étiez heureux avec John." Le docteur murmura d'une voix rauque. “Should've just left you with him. "J'aurais du vient de vous quitter avec lui. You'd be alive if it weren't for my stupid decision.” He rested his head in his hands, sobbing again. Vous seriez en vie si ce n'était pas de ma décision stupide. "Il posa sa tête dans ses mains, à sangloter. Then out of no where, the sound of a crying infant came from down the hall. Puis de nulle part, le bruit d'un enfant en pleurs venu du bas de la salle. The Doctor looked up. Le docteur leva les yeux. Where had it come from? Où avait-il venir? There were no babies aboard the TARDIS - or at least he had thought. Il n'y avait pas de bébés à bord du TARDIS - ou du moins il avait pensé. Ceasing his crying for that moment, the Doctor made his way up the hall, looking for the source of the screams. Cessation ses pleurs pour ce moment, le docteur a fait son chemin jusqu'à la salle, à la recherche de la source des cris. Rose's room, or the room she'd kept her things - she'd slept in the Doctor's room, wanting to be close to him at all times. La chambre de Rose, ou la chambre, elle avait gardé ses affaires - elle avait dormi dans la chambre du docteur, qui veulent être près de lui à tout moment. Slowly, he cracked open the door. Lentement, il entrouvrit la porte. The Doctor tried to make as little sound as possible. Le docteur a essayé de faire le moins de bruit possible. A white crib was set beside the bed, and he approached it, looking down to find a child with tufts of brown hair on her head. Une crèche blanc a été créé à côté du lit, et il s'approcha de lui, regardant vers le bas pour trouver un enfant avec des touffes de poils brun sur la tête. When she saw the Doctor though, the crying stopped, and she opened her eyes - big and brown. Quand elle a vu le docteur cependant, les pleurs arrêté, et elle ouvrit les yeux - grand et brun. The infant had Rose's face's shape. L'enfant avait la forme de visage de Rose. The Doctor looked at the infant closer. Le docteur regarda l'enfant de plus près. She looked like his pervious incarnation. Elle ressemblait à son incarnation perméable. He looked at the crib - carved into the head of the white wood was one word - “Helena,” The Doctor whispered, running his fingers over the intricate carving of his daughter's name - or his past self's daughters name - he didn't care. Il regarda la crèche - sculpté dans la tête de bois blanc était un mot - "Hélène," Le docteur murmura, faisant courir ses doigts sur la sculpture complexe du nom de sa fille - ou les filles de son auto passé nom - il ne se souciait pas . Slowly, he reached into the crib, scooping up little Helena. Lentement, il a atteint dans la crèche, ramassant petite Hélène. I can't possibly care for a baby, he thought, not even with Clara's help. Je ne peux pas prendre soin d'un bébé, pensait-il, pas même avec l'aide de Clara. The Doctor couldn't think of anyone he would trust to take care of his daughter. Le docteur ne pouvait pas penser à quelqu'un qu'il ferait confiance pour prendre soin de sa fille. One person's name kept playing through his mind though, and he decided that was his best hope. Le nom d'une personne a continué à jouer dans son esprit cependant, et il a décidé que c'était son meilleur espoir. Jack Harkness. Jack Harkness. He'd settled down now - not working as much for Torchwood as he used to. Il avait s'installe maintenant - ne fonctionne pas aussi bien pour Torchwood comme il le faisait. He'd left that job to Gwen. Il avait quitté cet emploi pour Gwen. He held little Helena close to him, and the Doctor could feel four tiny heartbeats on his chest - two hearts, just like him. Il a occupé peu Helena près de lui, et le docteur pouvait sentir les battements de coeur quatre minuscules sur sa poitrine - deux coeurs, tout comme lui. He lowered his head and softly pressed his lips to her head, tears beginning to well up again. Il baissa la tête et doucement posa ses lèvres sur sa tête, les larmes commencent à bien à nouveau. Not only was the Doctor losing Rose - the love of his life - he was losing his daughter who he'd only just met. Non seulement le Docteur perd Rose - l'amour de sa vie - il perdait sa fille à qui il venait juste rencontré. The Doctor sat on the bed - Rose's bed - or where she would've slept if she hadn't wanted to be with him. Le docteur s'assit sur le lit - le lit de Rose - ou où elle aurait dormi si elle n'avait pas voulu être avec lui. He cradled little Helena in his arms until the infant fell asleep, and he still held her close to him. Il a bercé peu Helena dans ses bras jusqu'à ce que l'enfant s'est endormi, et il tenait toujours près de lui. After all those years - or, for Rose, that year - she had lied to the Doctor. Après toutes ces années - ou, pour Rose, cette année - elle avait menti au médecin. She had been pregnant when the Doctor saw her on the beach when they said their final goodbye. Elle était enceinte lorsque le médecin l'a vue sur la plage quand ils ont dit leur dernier adieu. When the Doctor finally felt it was time, he rose from the bed with little Helena still in his arms and wrapped the child in a warm blanket. Lorsque le médecin a finalement estimé qu'il était temps, il se leva du lit avec peu Helena toujours dans ses bras et enveloppé l'enfant dans une couverture chaude. Tears fighting their ways over his eyelids as he returned to the console room, the Doctor keyed in the coordinates for Jack's home in London. Larmes combattre leurs moyens sur ses paupières comme il est retourné à la salle de la console, le docteur saisis dans les coordonnées de la maison de Jack à Londres. The TARDIS flew as gently as she could, trying to shake the Doctor and wake the sleeping child. Le TARDIS a volé le plus doucement qu'elle put, en essayant de secouer le Docteur et réveiller l'enfant endormi. She landed gently, and the Doctor smiled, walking out of the TARDIS doors toward that of Jack's home. Elle a atterri en douceur, et le docteur sourit, marchant sur les portes TARDIS vers celui de la maison de Jack. He knocked on the door gently, shifting the still sleeping Helena a little. Il frappa à la porte doucement, passant Helena encore dormir un peu. The door flew open and Jack Harkness stood, wondering why the Doctor was on his doorstep. La porte s'ouvrit et Jack Harkness se demandant pourquoi le docteur était sur sa porte. “Doctor! «Docteur! Uh…what are you doing here? Euh ... que faites-vous ici? With a baby?” He questioned, looking at the bundle in the Time Lord's arms. Avec un bébé? "Il a demandé, en regardant le paquet dans les bras du Seigneur Temps. The Doctor couldn't bring himself to smile, so instead he took a deep breath to settle his shaky nerves. Le docteur ne pouvait se résoudre à sourire, si au contraire, il prit une profonde inspiration pour régler ses nerfs fragiles. “This, Jack, is Helena,” He said quietly, voice shaking. "Ceci, Jack, est-Hélène," dit-il calmement, d'une voix tremblante. “And she's my daughter.” Tears were rolling over his eyes now as he dragged his eyes off his daughter to look at Jack. "Et c'est ma fille." Les larmes roulaient sur ses yeux maintenant comme il a traîné ses yeux sa fille à regarder Jack. Jack looked at him quizzically, “Why'd you bring her here?” He asked, genuinely confused. Jack le regarda d'un air interrogateur, "Pourquoi as-tu l'amener ici?" Il a demandé, vraiment confus. “And - who's her mother?” The Doctor choked back a sob as he began to shake, not because of the cold of the Winter snow. "Et - qui est sa mère" The Doctor étouffé un sanglot, comme il a commencé à trembler, pas à cause du froid de la neige de l'hiver. “She's - she's Rose's,” He choked out, “Jack, Rose was killed today, and she never told me about Helena. «Elle est - elle est de Rose," Il s'étrangla, "Jack, Rose a été tué aujourd'hui, et elle ne m'a jamais parlé Helena. I only found out she existed today.” He was crying good and proper now but managed to tell Jack the answer to his other question, “I can't look after her. Je n'ai appris qu'elle existait aujourd'hui. "Il pleurait bonne et due maintenant mais a réussi à dire à Jack la réponse à son autre question," je ne peux pas s'occuper d'elle. Not with what's happened in the past. Pas avec ce qui s'est passé dans le passé. I want her to live, so you're going to take her and raise her. Je veux qu'elle vive, si tu vas la prendre et élever son. When she's old enough you can tell her.” He shakily lowered his head again and planted a fatherly kiss on her forehead. Quand elle est assez vieux, vous pouvez lui dire. "Il tremblant de nouveau abaissé sa tête et déposa un baiser paternel sur son front. Jack felt his own eyes develop moisture as he watched the Doctor spend his last moment with the daughter he'd only just found out existed, “Look after her, Jack.” The Doctor whispered, gently placing little Helena in Jack's arms and he held her to him as the Doctor strode back to the TARDIS. Jack sentit ses yeux se développent humidité alors qu'il regardait le docteur passe son dernier moment avec la fille qu'il venait juste découvert existé, "Prenez soin d'elle, Jack." Le docteur murmura, plaçant délicatement petite Hélène dans les bras de Jack et il a occupé elle lui comme le docteur se dirigea vers le TARDIS. The Doctor opened to doors forcefully and collapsed on the floor of the console room, wailing loudly and crying hysterically. Le docteur a ouvert les portes avec force et s'est effondré sur le plancher de la salle de la console, poussaient de grandes clameurs et pleurer hystériquement. He'd just given up his only daughter. Il venait de donner sa fille unique. He knew it was for the best, but little Helena was his only living relative - if only traveling in the TARDIS weren't so dangerous. Il savait que c'était pour le mieux, mais peu Helena était son parent ne vivant que - si ce n'est que les voyages dans les TARDIS n'était pas si dangereux. Maybe when she was old enough he could take her along with him and show her the stars. Peut-être quand elle était assez vieux, il pourrait emmener avec lui et lui montrer les étoiles. The TARDIS hummed comfortingly. Le TARDIS fredonnait réconforter. The Doctor needed help right now, so she de-sound-proofed the room and before the Doctor knew it, Clara was rushing in from the hall. Le docteur avait besoin d'aide en ce moment, elle de-insonorisé la salle et avant que le médecin savait, Clara se précipitait dans de la salle. When she saw the Doctor on the ground in hysterics, she was at his side, draping her arm around his rapidly shaking shoulders. Quand elle a vu le médecin sur le terrain dans l'hystérie, elle était à ses côtés, drapé son bras autour de ses épaules secouées rapidement. “Hey…Doctor - Doctor, it's gonna be okay,” she tried to comfort him but her attempts were fruitless. "Hey ... Doctor - Docteur, ça va être bien», elle a essayé de le réconforter, mais ses tentatives ont été vaines. The Doctor let out another heartbreaking scream as he threw his arms around Clara and cried into her shoulder. Le docteur poussa un cri déchirant comme il a jeté ses bras autour de Clara et s'écria dans son épaule. She rubbed circles on his back, trying to calm him down. Elle se frotta les cercles sur son dos, en essayant de le calmer. Eventually he pulled back, avoiding Clara's eyes as he swallowed deeply. Finalement, il a tiré vers l'arrière, en évitant les yeux de Clara comme il a avalé profondément. “Thank you Clara.” He murmured, before standing on shaky legs and walking up the TARDIS hall and into his bedroom. "Merci Clara." Il murmura, avant de monter sur jambes tremblantes et marcher jusqu'à la salle TARDIS et dans sa chambre.